Of Angels and Demons
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Sasuke is a high ranking angel knight, and his bf, Naruto, a demon, wants to teach him how to have fun. Can Sasuke learn how to break the rules? Rated M. NaruSasu.
1. Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Naruto hugged the black winged angel from behind and kissed the pale neck. The black wings hit him in the face in response.

"Oi! What the hell?" he hissed at the angel. Sasuke looked back at him and glared.

"Not today."

"Gah, all you angels are so snobby," Naruto complained. He looked at Sasuke's back and sighed. He crawled over to him and nuzzled in between the wings. Sasuke shivered and moved slightly.

"What's wrong, Teme?" Naruto asked, pulling the angel back to lean against his chest.

"I'm tired," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"Tired with what?"

"Work." Naruto hugged Sasuke closer and placed his chin on the shoulder.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Wet."

The demon sighed as he wrapped his large, fluffy fox tail around Sasuke's waist. His ears twitched and he sniffed Sasuke.

"You smell funny."

"A 3-headed dog drooled on me," Sasuke said, leaning back farther into the warm chest while stroking the fox tail. Naruto sighed and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"When can you get a day off?"

"This is my day off..."

"I mean when can you get a week?"

"I'll never get a week, you know that."

Naruto slowly pinned Sasuke to the ground by the angel's wrist.

"Why do you never show any emotion?"

"I don't know how," Sasuke said, his face remaining emotionless, even his eyes.

"Can you try to smile?"  
"If I did my face might crack."

Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke's cheek softly. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, then over at the sky above them.

"They're coming," Sasuke said. Immediately Naruto jumped off him and hid, hiding his scent, and power. Sasuke continued laying where he was, to tired to move.

"Where's your shirt, Uchiha?" The angel asked, looking at the black winged one.

"Wet. A 3-headed dog drooled on me."

The three angels, all having white wings, looked at Sasuke and decided to take his excuse.

"You need to come with us."

"Is it a meeting with the higher ups?"

"Yes."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Y-yes," the head angel stuttered. Sasuke's questions could be dead on sometimes.

"Alright. Let's go," Sasuke groaned while he sat up slowly, his wings shaking to get off the grass and dew. He stood up and stretched the black wings, the feathers were pretty long and shinning. The wings themselves were small, it was the long, thick feathers that made most of it. Naruto watched as Sasuke launched himself in the air and followed the other angels away into the sky. The demon always loved the dark wings, they were so beautiful. But he never could touch them, Sasuke was weird like that.

Sasuke sighed deeply once again that day.

_A lot of people are sighing today..._ He landed on the gold pavement of Heaven and kept following the others. Eyes went to him, mainly to his black wings. Most angel's wings matched their hair or eyes. Sasuke had black hair and eyes, so it seemed natural to have black wings. Except most angels, even with black hair and eyes, never had black wings with feathers as long as Sasuke's

Heaven was beautiful as most people would say. The gold pavement, the mansions lining the streets, the fluffy clouds everywhere, and the large meeting hall made from solid gold. The large doors opened to this building and Sasuke walked in. It was very dark on the inside, except a light shinning where he was supposed to stand and lights shining on the highest ranking archangels.

"Sasuke Uchiha," one angel said, her voice ringing out through the circular, dark room.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, looking at her with his emotionless face and eyes.

"...You are what in this society?"

"A knight," he said, putting his hands behind his back. His wings wrapped around him, giving him warmth in the cold room.

"A knight, the low-ranki-"

"The highest ranking." The angel paused again and looked at Sasuke carefully.

"You are charged with being near and not killing a demon. Is this true?"

"You haven't asked me a true false question in a way I can answer."

"...Is it true that you have been in contact with a demon you have not killed?"

"Yes."

Whispers rose through the room and the female angel nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Have you met this demon multiple times, including this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan to continue seeing this demon?"

"Yes."

"...What would you consider this demon to be to you?" The room was shocked that Sasuke didn't answer immediately. The dark winged angel received a reputation for being quick to answer.+

"My...boyfriend." That did it.

"Sasuke Uchiha! For betraying your code of remaining single as a knight, and dating a demon, you are here by caste out of Heaven for exactly two months! After this sentence has been served you can come back and seek forgiveness, any questions?"

"Do I have to come back?" Sasuke looked at the archangels around him, each one whispering with each other.

"Why would you not come back?"

"I may not want to. Once I leave here I no longer have to abide by the rules. I may sin more than I already have," Sasuke said, looking back at the head archangel.

"...We will still try to forgive you, no matter what you did wrong. Now, Guards! Take him away and throw him out!"

"Can I keep my wings?" Sasuke asked while the guards dressed in heavy armor grabbed him by the arms.

"Yes. You haven't gone to far down the rabbit hole. You haven't slept with the demon yet, so you keep your wings."

The guards dragged Sasuke out, but before they could get far, Sasuke escaped from their grasp.

"Hold on, let me go change clothes," Sasuke said as he walked home. The guards shrugged and followed him closely. Sasuke unlocked his door and ran upstairs. He went in his closet and slipped on a black T-shirt, old jeans, and a jacket that had orange stripes down the arms. Sasuke took many trips to the human world and picked up some clothes he liked while there. He had to cut holes in the back of the shirt and jacket for his wings, though.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed and walked out again, not bothering to lock his door back. He walked to the place where he came in and flew off. He glided through the air and looked for where he was with Naruto, knowing the demon would still be there waiting for him.

Naruto watched the sky impatiently, hoping that Sasuke was alright. He was more than relieved to see the angel land a few feet from him, flapping his wings a few more times before folding them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, running to the angel and hugging him. "What happened?"

"I got kicked out for 2 months, so this is my week off I guess," Sasuke said, looking at the demon.

"Maybe we can work on you showing emotions and I can show you how to have some real fun," Naruto chuckled, getting a dark, playful glint in his eyes.

"Real fun?"

"You know," Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder while walking into the forest. "Some alcohol, parties, gambling, and a little something us demons like to call sex." Sasuke raised at eyebrow at Naruto.

"All those things are sins."

"So?" Naruto stopped walking and pinned Sasuke against a tree, moving close so their lips barely touched. "So is this." he leaned forward and hissed the black winged angel. Sasuke stiffened then relaxed, shivering while Naruto cupped his face. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Sasuke didn't grant it immediately, he stuttered, until he finally opened his mouth to Naruto's hungry tongue and kisses.

Naruto shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth gently and tasted the wet, hot cavern. He waited for a while to finally kiss Sasuke, but the angel always took his job to seriously. Sasuke moaned and his nails buried into the bark of the tree, his wings trembling slightly and his tongue moved slightly against Naruto's. Naruto finally parted from the angel and licked his lips, breaking the line of saliva. A dark blush was on Sasuke's cheeks and his eyes were closed tightly. They slowly opened, but remained emotionless, yet Naruto could see some emotion behind the eyes.

"See? If sins are so bad, why do they feel so good?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, running a hand through the black hair. "It's time for you to relax, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded slightly and followed Naruto further into the forest.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking around him, his wings coming closer to his body in comfort.

"To my place first, then maybe to a bar," Naruto answered, smiling at Sasuke. He stopped near a flat rock and opened a portal, gesturing for Sasuke to go through.

"Where does it lead?"

"Hell obviously. It's not as bad as you think," Naruto chuckled, stepping through. Sasuke went through after him and looked around when he came to the other end. It was bright. Very bright. There was some lava, and a sun, and clouds, and rivers. And a house.

"Is that place yours?"

"Yep, it's big I know. But that's what you get when your a high ranking demon. We play favorites down here," Naruto said. He gripped Sasuke's hand and lead him over to the home and showed him inside. Sasuke turned around as he looked at everything, trying to get a feel for the place.

He was in the living room at the moment. A couch and something mounted on the wall he never seen. The kitchen was through a door, from what he could tell since the wall was opened with the counter and showing part of the kitchen. There was another story to the house. Which Sasuke couldn't believe since the first floor was really big from what he could tell.

"The bedrooms upstairs," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, grabbing the pale hand again and leading Sasuke up the wide staircase. Sasuke was pulled into a room that had a large bed covered in orange sheets and pillows. He looked around, but before long he was pulled onto the bed by the demon. It was very soft, but not to soft. It was kinda firm at the same time, and the blankets were thick and scratchy on the top, but Sasuke could tell that they were soft on the bottom. The pillows were soft and seemed to cradle his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, stretching his wings out.

The feathers reached past the edges of the large bed, but only slightly. Naruto smiled and decided to let Sasuke enjoy himself, even though one of the wings just pinned him down. Sasuke groaned slightly and folded his wings back, looking at the roof for a while. Naruto chuckled and dragged Sasuke close to him, cuddling him. He noticed that the wings Sasuke was laying on now was folded, almost like cradling him. The other wing was just folded behind him. Naruto smiled at the angel and kissed him again, feeling Sasuke open his mouth after only slight more hesitation. They kissed for a little while, Naruto running his fingers through the black hair and Sasuke gripping Naruto shirt, his knuckles turning white.

Naruto shoved his knee in between Sasuke's legs and rubbed, hearing the soft groan come from the black haired angel. They kept at it for a bit longer until they parted, Sasuke panting. He showed a little more emotion in his eyes, and his face was covered in the dark blush again. Naruto smiled and nuzzled Sasuke's face gently.

"Come on, I know the perfect bar."

XXX

Sabbia: 4 pages, not bad for the first chapter :3

Naruto: This story is a break from the daily routine of writing the other stories.

Sasuke: R&R people!


	2. Alcohol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

"I don't want to leave yet," Sasuke said, rolling over on his back. He liked the bed, it was so soft and comfortable.

"Don't you want to have fun?" Naruto asked him, sitting near the angel's legs. Sasuke's stretched out wings prevented Naruto from sitting closer to him. Sasuke hated for even his feathers to be touched, something about staying pure. Just another habit for Naruto to break.

"I do, but I also want to relax here."

Naruto thought about it and decided to give in. Sasuke was free for two months, more than enough time to let him sin his heart out. So what could the demon fox do?

"Then let's work on your emotions. Try smiling," Naruto said, pointing to the corners of his mouth as they turned upwards into a smile that reached his eyes. Sasuke looked at him and tried to figure out what Naruto did to smile.

"How?"

"Turn the corners of your lips up and smile, think happy things."

Sasuke closed his eyes and did as he was instructed. He thought of things that made him happy, there weren't many, but thoughts of being with Naruto...he felt his heart give a small flutter and the corners of his mouth twitched into a very small smile.

"You're doing it!" Naruto said, only to see the smile disappear when Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling!" Naruto clapped his hands encouragingly and smiled at Sasuke brightly. Sasuke looked at him and felt the corners of his mouth twitch up again. It felt good to make that expression, but he didn't know why. Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's cheek, being careful not to touch the black wings.

"Can you make it any bigger?"

"No," Sasuke said, smiling again, this one much bigger than the others before.

"Now you have humor!" Naruto laughed, touching their foreheads together. He looked in the dark black eyes happily and rubbed Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

"So smiling shows happiness?" Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and enjoyed Naruto's touch.

"Yeah, and guess what frowning shows?"

"...Happiness?"

"No, frowning shows that your sad or angry or not feeling good. All bad things really," he said, nuzzling Sasuke's face.

"How do I make that expression?" Sasuke opened his eyes to watch Naruto, seeing the corners of the fox's mouth move downwards instead of up.

"Like this." Naruto smiled again, feeling to happy that Sasuke was catching onto smiling to even pretend to frown. Sasuke licked his lips and tried to copy the expression, it wasn't working very well. Actually in the process of trying, he frowned.

"I can't do it," he sighed disappointingly, the frown creasing his face.

"You're frowning!" Naruto chuckled, kissing Sasuke's forehead. "I like you smiling better."

Sasuke smiled again and sat up.

"Well, I guess I'm ready to go," he said. He stood up and stretched his wings again. He turned around and saw Naruto staring at him with a smile on his face.

"God I love your wings," Naruto mumbled. He stood up and hugged Sasuke close. "I hope one day you'll let me touch them." Sasuke placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes, then spread one of his wings out to it's full length.

"You can if you want."

"You sure you don't mind? I know how you hate to have them touched."

"I'm no longer bound by rules of keeping my wings pure, like you said, I need to relax."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke was progressing nicely. He looked at the beautiful black feathers and reached out, stopping before he touched them.

"Their so perfect," he whispered to himself. "Seems almost a shame to touch them." Naruto placed his fingers against the black feather and ran them down, they were so soft and smooth. He felt Sasuke give a shiver and hold him tighter. Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was reacting this way from the fear of having his wings touched, or from the excitement of having them touched.

"Can I touch your ears?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto chuckled and nodded, he felt Sasuke grab his ear and rub it, it felt so good.

Sasuke jumped slightly when Naruto poked his finger through the feathers, touching the skin underneath. He let out a quite moan and buried his face in Naruto's chest, his wing shaking slightly. Naruto stopped and smoothed the feathers back in place, the lifted Sasuke's chin so he could look at the angel. He kissed him softly, pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as soon as Sasuke granted him entrance. Sasuke groaned quietly and gripped Naruto's hair, forcing him closer. Naruto smirked inwardly and kissed Sasuke harder.

They finally parted and Naruto smirked.

"Now, let's get some alcohol in you." Naruto lead Sasuke out of the large home and they walked through a trail in the woods until they reached what Sasuke though was a road. They walked down the road peacefully at stopped at a bench. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit down and he did the same. Sasuke sat by Naruto and waited, looking around nervously. He jumped when the bus came, he felt out of place with all the demons. Naruto had to practically force Sasuke on the bus. The angel sat way in the back, trying to hide from all the demons.

All eyes were on Sasuke, most of them hungry, but Naruto's presence kept most demons at bay. Some demons whispered to each other, motioning to Sasuke. Angels were considered great prizes, especially when it came to having sex with them. Sasuke shifted under the eyes and the outside feathers of his wings turned hard and the edges of each feather turned razor sharp.

An angel's wings were their deadliest weapon. Their feathers could turn as hard as diamond and the edges as sharp as the sharpest blade. They could cut through almost anything, and cut through anybody. The inside feathers usually stayed soft, to be comforting to the owner, but the outside feathers were shields. The amazing part about angel wings: The could cover their whole body including their back, they were the perfect shield.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was relieved to leave the bus, but he wouldn't be happy being in the bar with drunk demons. Sasuke looked at Naruto for support, seeing a warm smile come from Naruto.

"I'll keep you safe," Naruto assured him. Sasuke gave a small smile, his wings relaxing a little bit. They were drawn close to him for security. When they walked in, things got quite. Sasuke wanted to go back outside, he felt better out there. Naruto smirked and lead Sasuke to the bar and made him sit down.

"Oi, Naruto, who's the angel? He your catch?" A demon asked, his eyes roaming over Sasuke's back.

"Nah, he's my boyfriend. So all of you keep your filthy mitts off," Naruto said, some demons chuckling.

"Is he a real angel? Or a shape shifter?" Another demon asked.

"100% angel," Naruto said.

"So what's he doing here?"

"Got kicked out for dating a demon. Oi, the weakest thing you have," Naruto told the bar tender, he needed to start Sasuke out small then make him work his way up.

Sasuke looked around him, his wings drew closer to his body, covering his back from view. The bartender placed a cup in front of Sasuke, then filled it with the weakest thing he could find. Sasuke shrank back from the glass, feeling Naruto pat his shoulder to keep him calm.  
"It's all right, take a sip," Naruto cooed, smiling reassuringly. The other demons in the room, including the bartender, watched Sasuke intently, no one had ever witnessed an angel sinning before. Sasuke didn't feel comfortable under all the gazes, but he looked back at Naruto. He was smiling at Sasuke happily, his tail wagging and his ears perked up. Sasuke took the glass in both hands and sniffed it, his nose curling at the smell. He brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip, he almost dropped the glass due to the loud cheers that followed from the demons.

Naruto laughed and the bartender did as well.

"This fella is alright, Naruto. All drinks tonight on the house for you and your stunning friend," the bartender chuckled, giving Naruto a glass of his usual. Naruto happily drank it and saw Sasuke experimentally drinking more of the weak drink. The demons in the room talked among themselves, mainly shocked that an angel was sinning so willingly. Naruto watched as Sasuke bigger sips, seemed he liked the drink.

"Like it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smiling when Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile.

"It taste kinda funny though."

"Oi, let's make it a little stronger, half a glass from now on once he finishes this one," Naruto told the bartender. The demon nodded and waited until Sasuke finished his current glass. He then refilled it half way with a slightly stronger drink. Sasuke tried it without much worry this time, he wasn't scared of the drink anymore, he didn't know why it was a sin to enjoy the drink. Naruto smiled and finished off his second drink, he had a very high tolerance to alcohol, but what was Sasuke's limit? So far the black winged angel had gone through 5 half drinks, each getting a little stronger. And he wasn't showing any signs of even getting tipsy yet.

Sasuke felt better, no one seemed to want to hurt him so far. He got his sixth glass and took another sip. He didn't know what alcohol was supposed to do, he didn't really feel anything. But he did like it, he liked being able to drink what he wanted and not be restricted. He smiled at Naruto when he finished that half glass, happy to see Naruto smiled back.

"Feeling good, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, really good," Sasuke said. He blushed slightly, his speech was a little slurred.

"Sounds like your getting tipsy," Naruto chuckled. He leaned close to Sasuke and kissed the raven-haired angel's cheek gently. He secretly wanted Sasuke to become drunk, he would be able to ravish the raven in public then, showing all the demons who Sasuke belonged to. Then again, nothing was stopping him from doing it now, but Sasuke probably wouldn't want him to do it.

Sasuke blushed darker when Naruto kissed him in public. He heard the 'Oooooos' from the demons. Instead of parting from Naruto, Sasuke kissed his back, using one of his wings to block the view of the demons. Most of the demons whined, wanting to see the couple kiss more. Naruto smirked in the kiss and parted from Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke was still blushing pretty darkly, he was defiantly tipsy, Naruto noticed.

"Sasuke, drink some more, hm?"

XXX

Naruto had to help Sasuke home. Sasuke's limit was somewhere around 9 and half to 10 glasses of various strengths. The angel collapsed on the bed and sighed deeply, he was so tired but so hyper at the same time. Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke, his tail swishing happily. He studied the drunk man. Sasuke's face was covered in a dark blush, his eyes clouded with alcohol, and his breath smelled of it of course. Frankly, it was a very rare and erotic sight. No one saw an angel drunk and ever get to touch them like Naruto could. Sasuke groaned and moved slightly, opening his eyes to look at Naruto.

"Hey, Naru, wha tim'e is it?" Sasuke asked, his speech very slurred.

"It's about 3 in the morning," Naruto chuckled, Sasuke was so cute drunk.

"Mmm, tha pret'y ear'y is't it?" Sasuke stretched his wings out and moaned, smiling.

"Yeah, it's pretty early," Naruto said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Haha, st'p, Naru, tha tic'les!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair and tried to make him stop, only to have Naruto kiss and lick his neck. "Mmmm, ne'er mind, feels gooood."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rolled over on his side, laying on one of his wings. He nuzzled the soft feathers and fluffed them out slightly, doing the same on his other wing to make a sort of blanket. He smiled as he fell asleep, his breathing evened out and he sighed deeply in his sleep. Naruto smiled and laid by Sasuke, pulling him close. The blond-haired demon was so happy to finally have Sasuke out of heaven and with him.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sasuke, receiving a mumble in response and another sigh.

XXX

Sabbia: What should they do tomorrow? ;3

Sasuke: R&R people!


	3. Spoil you Rotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Sasuke groaned in pain and rubbed his eyes, god his head hurt and his eyes burned. He felt Naruto rub his stomach, placing his cheek against it.

"I brought you something to help with your hang-over," he said gently, smiling at Sasuke. The angel looked at him then at the glass beside him, filled with some odd green looking ooze.

"Will it help?" He asked groggily. He felt Naruto nod against his stomach.

"Yes, it will taste awful though," Naruto mumbled, his tail swishing slowly. Sasuke picked up the glass and sat up a little, drinking the liquid, having to force it down due to the awful taste. He coughed and sat the empty glass down, rubbing his throat.

"Naruto, is there a shower?" Sasuke finally asked once the coughing fit subsided, he did feel much better.

"Of course, through that door over there," Naruto chuckled, motioning to the door with his tail. Sasuke got up, having to push Naruto off of him and he went to the door, taking off hi shirt. Naruto watched in wonder.

The angel at first lifted it up like any normal person would, then his wings folded in an unnatural way and the shirt fell off. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke's back, he had never seen the angel without pants, it was sad, and he itched to see what Sasuke's member looked like, including Sasuke's backside of course. Naruto smirked when Sasuke shut the door, but not all the way, leaving a wide enough crack he could at least peak a little. He slowly stalked over to the door and peeked in the crack, his heart racing at what he saw.

Sasuke was taking off his pants, folding them and placing them on the counter beside the sink before he took off his boxers. Naruto shivered when Sasuke's ass came into view, it looked smooth and so good to the horny demon. Of course that was nothing to the angel's member. Sasuke turned on the water, and while it heated up he concentrated on stretching his wings and arms up to the high ceiling. Naruto saw Sasuke's member full on, it was limp, but that could be changed. Now Naruto knew why Sasuke's wings were so large, he needed to balance himself out. Of course, it was still smaller than the demon's.

Naruto had to stop watching Sasuke when he actually got in the shower, it was to much for the demon to handle with his growing need. He parted from the crack in the door and ran downstairs, deciding to take care of his issue in the other bathroom.

Sasuke heard Naruto run down the stairs and wondered what he was doing, oh well, at least he was getting clean. He rubbed his neck down with soap, trying to get rid of the smell of the bar. Sasuke started at the white tiles while he thought. What were they going to do today? What sin would Naruto want Sasuke to commit next? Sasuke sighed and finished rubbing down with the soap, now just rinsing off, his wings were mainly dry, he couldn't wash them, he had another method of doing that. The feathers were wet, but remained untouched by soap, once Sasuke got out he could clean his wings. He shut off the water and got out, wrapping the towel around his waist, did he even bring any more clothes than what he wore?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist when the angel wandered back into the room. "You can borrow my clothes, I know what we're going to go today." Sasuke shivered when Naruto touched him, whispering in his ear.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, using his wings to hide himself while he put on a clean pair of Naruto's boxers and pants, picking out a red shirt.

"Shopping, I'm going to spoil you rotten today. Anything you want, you'll get. Today you need to learn how to be selfish and demanding. But don't get to demanding or selfish," Naruto chuckled, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto lead Sasuke downstairs after slipping on his shoes and grabbing his wallet, checking to make sure he had enough.

"We're going to a very prestigious restaurant for breakfast today," Naruto said, smiling. "We don't need to dress fancy, I'm a regular customer, they'll do as I want and say." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto outside.

"Where is it?"

"Paris, France," Naruto chuckled, imitating a French accent very well. They walked through the forest again, coming to another flat rock in the middle of the pathway. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him through, both coming out in an ally way in Paris. Sasuke followed Naruto closely, no humans could see his wings except for those that were blessed, but their weren't many. Naruto smiled and held the door for Sasuke to pass through into the restaurant. Once they were inside, Naruto walked to the waiter. Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke was being lead by Naruto again to the corner table by a large window overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, "what did you mean by spoiling me?"

"Whatever you want, I will give it to you," Naruto mumbled back, smiling at Sasuke. The angel looked back out the window and studied the view. When the waiter came, Naruto ordered for them both in fluent French, handing the menus back. Sasuke couldn't read a lick of it so he had to let Naruto pick something for him.

"Like the view?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on his hand, watching Sasuke as the angel curiously looked at different buildings and people walking by. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, not smiling, but Naruto could see happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty. What did you order?"

"For me some Escargo and a pasta dish. For you a steak cooked to absolute perfection doused in the house sauce with a side of perfectly mashed potatoes and I got us the house wine, the most expensive on in all of Paris," Naruto said, giving a nod of thanks when the waiter brought the wine and poured it, letting another waiter serve them their meals.

Sasuke smelled his steak when it was placed in front of him, it smelled amazing, he could only imagine the taste. Once he cut into it, he took the small bite. It was so warm and tasted so good. He watched Naruto eat the snails, how he could, Sasuke would never know. But the wine was delicious also, it was smooth going down but not tick.

Naruto finished eating first and looked out the window also, watching people walk by. He noticed some of them as demons and others as plain humans. The demons would glance at Sasuke, slowing down to stare, but when they saw Naruto, most rushed by as fast as possible. Sasuke noticed Naruto giving glares to some people, but smiled towards him when he noticed Sasuke watching him.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto give a small chuckle.

"Now we go get you some new clothes."

After Naruto paid he lead Sasuke out of the restaurant and onto the streets of Paris. He was taking Sasuke to a clothes shop that hopefully the angel would like. Of course, before they got there, really the store beside the one Naruto was hoping to go to, Sasuke was looking in the window of another one. On display was a black jacket with red stripes, much like the one he already owned, but this one was new and looked much better than his old one, this one was shiner. Under the jacket, still on the manikin, was a black shirt with an Celtic design in dark red. The pants of the outfit were black cargo, they were baggy and the shoes were both black and red, mainly black.

"You like it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, looking at the clothes.

"Yeah, but it's probably to expensive, let's go to the place you were talking about."

"No, I told you I would get you whatever you want," Naruto chuckled, pulling Sasuke into the store. Sasuke looked at the other clothes while Naruto talked to the cashier. As soon as Sasuke turned around, a worker pulled him over to the dressing rooms, measuring him then grabbed the clothes. But Naruto's request surprised both the workers...cutting hols in the backs of the clothes. Naruto did the measurements on Sasuke's back, telling them how big the holes in the back needed to be, after all, Sasuke ripped holes in the back of his shirt.

Sasuke was handed the clothes and put in a dressing room. He slowly put on the clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror, he liked the look, but he added up the price tags. 20,000 dollars all together without tax. Naruto smiled at Sasuke when the angel came out, he spoke to the workers and they nodded, taking off all the price tags on Sasuke. One stopped to look at the holes in the back, they couldn't see his skin through them. They finished taking off the tags and put them in the cash register, telling Naruto the price. The demon took out his wallet and paid for everything in cash, Sasuke just watched him pull out the money and uncomfortably placed his hands in the new pockets, his wings folding around him, of course the humans couldn't see that.

They walked out, Sasuke wearing his new clothes, now they went into the store Naruto was originally going to. Sasuke looked around at the clothes, picking out some he liked, but never telling Naruto, he didn't like the though of the demon buying all this stuff for him.

"Find something?" Naruto asked him, making Sasuke jump.

"Oh uh...yeah...I guess," Sasuke said back, having Naruto nuzzle his neck.

"Well get it and let's see how it looks on you, hm?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, hugging him from behind. Sasuke wasn't very comfortable about showing off affection, but no one seemed to mind it, everyone kept doing what they were doing.

"Why aren't they-"

"Watching? Well, this store is owned by a good friend of mine. No one here will mind, trust me," Naruto whispered lovingly against Sasuke's neck, kissing it gently. Sasuke moved slightly, his wings pushing Naruto away from him gently. Naruto smiled while Sasuke got some clothes he liked and he followed him over to the dressing room, where the workers measured him, checked the number on the clothes, and cut the holes in the back.

Of course Naruto didn't have to pay for them if Sasuke didn't like how they looked on him, but still, Sasuke liked everything so far. Sasuke stepped out of the dressing room with the white dress shirt and black dress pants on, Naruto said they might as well and get nice clothes while they were out also. And the demon was on the verge of drooling and tackling the angel, ravishing him, he just wanted to rip that shirt off the angel. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks, looking down but still at Naruto. The white shirt made his black wings really stand out and seem to glimmer, but it also just made Sasuke look plain sexy to Naruto. The demon ran hungry eyes over the angel, making Sasuke move a little under the gaze.

"That all you want?" Naruto finally asked, his voice slightly gruff with want.

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke mumbled, hurrying back into the dressing room to change and to escape Naruto's hungry gaze.

They walked down the street again, Naruto offering to carry the bags only to have Sasuke refuse. Of course Naruto carried them anyway, he said he would spoil Sasuke and that's what he was going to do. Sasuke looked at all the stores and the people walking by them, his eyes wide and curious. Did Naruto see this stuff everyday?

"Naruto, what now?" He asked, keeping close to the demon when thunder echoed through the sky, warning them of rain. Naruto looked behind them and saw the large wall of the clouds seeming to follow them. He growled and smiled at Sasuke, annoyed at the weather change, but happy with Sasuke.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked, wrapping one of his arms around Sasuke's waist, loving the large blush that came across Sasuke's face.

"I don't know...what other sins are there?" Sasuke asked, seeing that hungry look come back into Naruto's eyes.

"Oh plenty of things are sins, me spoiling you is a sin in itself, but I guess we can always do some..._other_ things..." Naruto pondered, then saw the unwilling look in Sasuke's eyes. He forgot that doing _that _would scare Sasuke away most likely. "How about we just go back home? And do something else tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded happily, wanting to get out of the rain and go home and groom his wings. Naruto took Sasuke;s hand and lead him back to the ally way, holding Sasuke as they passed through the ally wall and back onto the path. Sasuke looked up at the sky through the trees, seeing sotrm clouds just like the ones back in Paris.

"Naruto, I thought we got away from the storm," he said to the demon, following him through the trail at a quick pace.

"It rains here, too," Naruto chuckled, taking out his house key when they got close to the front door. He unlocked it and let Sasuke go in first, already seeing Sasuke take off the new jacket and shirt, leaving him with a bare chest. "Now why did you do that?" Naruto asked him, smiling.

"I need to groom my wings," Sasuke answered, sitting down on the floor which earned a quizzical look from Naruto. Sasuke spread on of his wings out and fluffed out the feathers, then bent it in what looked to be a very painful position across his lap and inspected each and every feather. Before Naruto knew what had happened, Sasuke was done inspecting the bottom feathers, and brought the wing to his mouth, carefully biting the dirty downy feathers and cleaning them of the filth.

Naruto watched it wonder as Sasuke finished the downy feathers and went to eh flight feathers, carefully inspecting them as well. Sasuke cleaned them just the same and went to his other wing, doing the exact same thing to it. As soon as Sasuke folded the cleaned wing behind his back, Naruto slowly pushed him to the ground, placing a hand in the center of Sasuke's chest. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck very gently and licked it slowly, running his hands down to Sasuke's stomach and pressed gently.

"Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" He whispered softly against Sasuke's lips, not kissing him yet.

"I'm sleepy," Sasuke mumbled back, having Naruto kiss him softly.

"Alright, let's go to sleep."

XXX

Sabbia: Done~

Naruto: Bye! R&R people!


	4. First Innocent Killing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Naruto was downstairs and making breakfast. He figured he would spoil Sasuke with homemade food today. His tail swished in joy. They took a while off of some major sinning, seeing that Naruto was having Sasuke move a little to fast. Sasuke just wanted to enjoy his time off, plus Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't like what he had in mind today, but he needed Sasuke to do it anyway. Naruto smiled when Sasuke wandered down stairs, sniffing the air curiously.

"What are you cooking, Naruto?"

"Breakfast," Naruto chuckled, turning off the stove and taking off the eggs and bacon that was sizzling. He turned around and kissed Sasuke, gently pushing his tongue into the angel's mouth. Naruto shivered, Sasuke's kissing abilities got a lot better than when they were just first kissing. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, his eyes closed as their tongues pushed against each other.

Sasuke was the one that parted and placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder, staring at the food with hungry eyes.

"So are we going to eat or are you going to keep holding that food over my head?" He asked, smiling when Naruto handed him a plate. Sasuke filled it with the fresh bacon and eggs and bit into it hungrily, not even sitting down, he just leaned against the counter and ate. Naruto on the other hand sat down at the table and nibbled on the food, thinking about how he was going to get Sasuke to kill an innocent person.

Naruto was in a hurry to getting Sasuke to understand how horrible his life in Heaven was, they had one more month. Most of this month they had done really nothing but small things, and Naruto found out that as long as the exiled angel didn't have sex, they would be welcomed back into Heaven. Naruto wanted to claim Sasuke as soon as possible, but Sasuke wasn't ready for that yet...

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled for the third time, seeing the demon smile at him after jumping.

"Huh?"

"What are we doing today?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the couch in the other room. Naruto followed him after throwing his dishes in the sink and pinned Sasuke against the couch, ravishing the pale neck. Sasuke wings wrapped around Naruto as he held the head closer to his neck, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel.

"We're going to kill some people," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke before the angel could answer.

"Why? Have they done something wrong?" Sasuke asked after Naruto kissed him.

"No, their innocent people."

Now that got Sasuke attention. He looked at Naruto with a shocked expression and kept starring into the demon's eyes.

"Why? Why kill them?" Sasuke asked, his wings twitching slightly.

"Because it's a sin that I want you to commit, just once, OK?" Naruto said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck, his tail swishing more slowly and his ears folding down. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his wings tighter around them, forcing Naruto closer.

"Just once?" He asked, hugging Naruto close to him.

"Just once," Naruto confirmed, kissing Sasuke again. As soon as Sasuke released Naruto from his hold, the fox got up and helped Sasuke to get up himself. "Ready?" He asked, they both were already dressed. Sasuke nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I guess so," Sasuke answered back, his wings folding around him, the inside feathers growing soft and fluffing out to cover Sasuke in a comforting warmth. He sighed and followed Naruto out of the house and to a portal by the river this time. They walked through and Sasuke looked around, they were in a house.

"No one can see or hear us. But we can scare the hell out of them," Naruto said, smiling. He picked up a vase and through it against a wall. Immediately they heard foot steps and a man walking down stairs carrying a baseball bat. A woman followed soon after with no weapon at all. Naruto smirked as they searched all downstairs, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissing the pale neck.

"So, who do you want to kill?" He asked, knowing that Sasuke didn't want to kill anyone. Naruto watched as the man inspected the vase, trying to piece together what had happened. "Why don't you kill the woman? She'll put up less of a fight."

Sasuke just nodded and Naruto let him go. Sasuke went into the kitchen, seeing the woman boiling some water, some noodles out beside the stove. Why she was cooking at this time he didn't know, but he thought of ways to get rid of her quickly. His wings tightened around him as the outer edges turned hard to offer more comfort, but he refused to use his wings. Cleaning off blood took to long. He instead walked right behind the woman ans waited till the water was at a boil then whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry." With that he grabbed her head and forced it into the pot with the boiling water, holding her under. She struggled, hitting something that wasn't there. Soon her body went limp and Sasuke took her face out of the boiling water with a look of disgust and laid her on the floor. He closed her eyes and mumbled a prayer to send spirits off then went back into the living room. The man was dead, his neck snapped in half and partly hanging off. Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of the wine cabinet, inspecting the bottles.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked, setting one of the bottles by him then inspected another one. Sasuke sat next to him, watching as Naruto looked at the bottled.

"Drowned her in boiling water..." Sasuke answered in a small voice. He soon found Naruto kissing him softly, running his tongue along Sasuke's lips gently.

"Good boy," Naruto mumbled against the soft lips then parted from Sasuke, looking back at the wine bottles. So far he had picked out three to take back, he was hoping to get Sasuke tipsy or drunk tonight. Have some fun. He wanted to see Sasuke's chest again and ravish him, but he wouldn't go below the pants line, he didn't want Sasuke drunk for that.

Or maybe they could just watch a movie and drink some wine with the lights off. Either way it involved this wine. Naruto closed the wine cabinet and stood up, helping Sasuke up as well. He put the wine bottles in a bag he brought and took Sasuke back over to the portal. Sasuke was happy to be out of that house and back in Naruto's. It was warmer and brighter, not as cold and dark as the last house. Sasuke sat down on the couch after taking off his shoes. He sat cross legged and watched as Naruto went to the kitchen, only bringing back on bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Naruto set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and jumped to the movie cabinet. His tail wagged like a happy dig's as he picked out some movies to watch.

Sasuke kept watching, his wings still around him, but he began to relax. He pushed what he just did out of his mind, it was over and done with. Naruto said he only had to do it once then that was it. Naruto put in a movie, turned off the lights, and sat beside Sasuke, moving so he was laying down and leaning up against the arm rest with Sasuke on his chest. He ran his fingers through the soft black hair and smiled.

"I know you didn't want to do it, Sasuke," Naruto said soothingly while the movie started, still running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "But at least it's over now, right?" Sasuke nodded and watched the movie play, having to get up and sit when Naruto began pouring the wine into the glasses. He handed a glass to Sasuke and watched with an approving smile as Sasuke gingerly sipped the wine. Naruto took a large gulp and sat back, his tolerance to the drink was far greater than Sasuke's. He could drink two bottles of wine and three bottles of vodka without getting even tipsy. But he figured just a few glasses of wine would be enough for Sasuke.

About a little ways into the movie Naruto refilled Sasuke's glass. So he guessed right, Sasuke did like this wine. He was already drinking it faster and in larger gulps. Naruto was on his fifth glass, soon he would have to get another bottle at the rate they were drinking. Sasuke put his glass down when Naruto brought back another bottle, he ran his fingers through his hair and his wings drooped slightly, his eyes becoming half lidded and glazed over with alcohol. Naruto put the bottle down and smirked, that was far enough for Sasuke, time for some fun on Naruto's part.

Naruto gently pinned Sasuke to the couch while the movie was half way done. He gently kissed Sasuke's neck and ran his hands down the pale chest then under the shirt, running his fingers up. Sasuke groaned then squirmed slightly, bucking his hips and arching his back. He tightly griped Naruto's hair, forcing that hot mouth closer to his neck. Sasuke's wings spread apart, the tip of one going past the edge of the table, the other stretching upwards. Naruto parted from the neck and kissed Sasuke, their tongues running together. It felt great to Naruto be finally be touching Sasuke like this, after waiting for a few weeks. He knew Sasuke would have been willing even without the wine, but after killing someone he wouldn't be into it as much.

XXX

In Heaven, things were a different matter. The demon killing business dropped dramatically without Sasuke there. Demons were escaping the confinements and traps even. They needed Sasuke back, but once a sentence has been made the angel must go through the duration of it. Unless they were able to capture Sasuke and lock him in their prisons until his term ended. But how much has Sasuke sinned over the past month? And so far 80 angels have been raped or killed by demons, sometimes both. They were in a hurry for the 2 month sentence to be over, they needed Sasuke back as soon as possible.

XXX

Sabbia: So...short t.t But I'm working on a new story to give me a break out of the schedule order.

Naruto: R&R people!

Sabbia: Before you go we want to hear what you have to say!

Sasuke: What sins should I commit next?


End file.
